


Ceshire Cat - Fanart

by Tiargo



Series: Paintings [14]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Bloody Teeth, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Art
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Eine etwas düstere Variante der Grinsekatze.
Series: Paintings [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100165
Kudos: 2





	Ceshire Cat - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von IrenHorrors.

Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh,

Make me bleed, I like it rough

**Author's Note:**

> Wer alle meine Bilder sehen möchte, hier ein Link zu meinem DeviantArt-Profil:
> 
> [FelidaeArt](https://www.deviantart.com/felidaeart)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Flesh - Simon Curtis


End file.
